Mezmo
Mezmo is a Soldier in the Hypnobrai tribe. He is described as being strategic and proud of his heritage, which brings him into conflict with other members of the tribe when they appear to be degrading the Hypnobrai with their actions. History Note: In order to fill out the Serpentine ranks, multiple copies of the same Serpentine characters will appear in the cartoon (excluding the generals). All notable appearances of Mezmo himself and generic Hypnobrai Soldiers will be posted below, for your convenience. Spellbound (Flashback) Mezmo was among the Serpentine who attacked Jamanakai Village at the start of the first Serpentine War, but was repelled by the Elemental Alliance. Afterwards, he was subdued alongside the rest of his tribe thanks to the Sacred Flutes, and was imprisoned in one of the tombs. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Rise of the Snakes Mezmo was one of the Hypnobrai awakened when Lloyd opened the Hypnobrai Tomb. He participated in the raid at Jamanakai Village, but was forced to retreat when the Ninja stole the Hypnobrai Staff from General Slithraa. Back at the Hypnobrai Tomb, Mezmo demanded to know why Skales refused to confront Slithraa, pointing out that the Warrior could easily defeat their General and seize leadership of the tribe through force. Skales placated Mezmo by explaining that he had a plan in motion—all he needed now was the right opportunity to strike. Home With their General still under the command of Lloyd, the Hypnobrai were forced to build a tree fortress for the young mastermind. At one point, four soldiers carried Lloyd around on a table to inspect the fortress. The next day, one of the soldiers was unwillingly made the test subject for one of Lloyd's booby traps. When the Ninja attacked the fortress, all of the soldiers followed Skales in retreating and reclaiming the Hypnobrai staff at the Spinjitzu monastery. The Hypnobrai then returned to their tomb where the soldiers cheered Skales on in challenging Slithraa to a Slither Pit. Mezmo acted as judge for the tournament while the others watched the duel. After a long, hard fight, Skales won by using his mastery of "Fang Kwon Do" on Slithraa. After the victory Mezmo presented the Hypnobrai staff to Skales who became the new general. Never Trust a Snake The Hypnobrai spot another tribe of Serpentine and proceed to battle. They soon realize it was the Fangpyre, a tribe whose general, Fangtom, is a close friend of Skales. Mezmo soon corners Lloyd with other Hypnobrai and Fangpyre but the would-be evil lord escaped when he was catapulted away by the Rattlecopter. Can of Worms Mezmo, as well as many other Hypnobrai Soldiers, are present for Pythor's failed attempt to unite the tribes. They soon pursue the four Ninja, only to slip and fall in the icy tunnel. The Snake King Mezmo is present at the Lost City of Ouroboros sitting next to a weird-looking Hypnobrai scout. He witnesses the four tribe generals being defeated by the Anacondrai general. After that he hears maracas falling out of the Hypnobrai scout's hands and found out that he was actually Lloyd, who was now in the Serpentines' custody. Later, the Ninja were captured and Mezmo led them into the arena and freed the samurai for the battle. Later, he and other Hypnobrai soldiers went to seize the samurai only to fall beneath Ouroboros to their death. Tick Tock Mezmo is present at the Serpentine underground fortress. He witnesses Pythor discover the riddle to where the map of the four silver Fangblades were. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Mezmo is there at the Mega Monster Amusement Park where Pythor unearths the Hypnobrai Fangblade. He then pursues the Samurai only to stop when he sees some cotton candy. He later catches up and uncovers the Samurai and leaves the amusement park. The Royal Blacksmiths Mezmo finds a poster for the Ninjago Talent Show and informs Pythor that the Constrictai Fangblade was in the Blade Cup. He then is forced in a Serpentine group called the Treble Makers to win the Blade Cup. Then, upon Skales' order, he attacked the Ninja, only to make the Ninjas' performance better. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Darkness Shall Rise Mezmo was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. When Chokun was demanded to be locked in the brig for saying to destroy Lloyd, Mezmo took him away. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Mezmo cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja When Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Hypnobrai soldier was among the Serpentine gathered to protest that the ship was theirs, but was locked in the brig with the other snakes. Double Trouble Mezmo is one of the Serpentine serving under Lord Garmadon on the Black Bounty. He is Garmadon's "lieutenant." Ninjaball Run Mezmo returns as Garmadon's lieutenant. When Garmadon complains that they need to remove the excess weight, Mezmo is thrown off the ship. Following the Serpentine's pacifistic reforms, Mezmo would later go on to judge other Slither Pit matches in Yang's Tavern, attracting participants such as Skulkin, Serpentine, and other lowlifes, with regular fighters including Big Dan, Kruncha, Nuckal, and Zoltar. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Continuing his career as the announcer, Mezmo would host Kai's battle against Kruncha, mistakenly referring to him as the "Flaming Shogun" and being corrected that it is the "Red Shogun." After Kai's victory, he would initiate the audience's cheers for the Fire Ninja. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Ancient History Mezmo appears as one of the guards that "escorts" Kai, Jay and Cole to Skales when they go looking for him. Personality and Traits A powerful brute, Mezmo is a proud warrior who takes great pride in his heritage as a warrior and his family's history as natural combatants, being a ruthless soldier. As a result, Mezmo is an aggressive fighter and the overseer of the Slither Pit, when not participating himself. Due to his ancestry, Mezmo has a natural inclination to uphold his family's honor and legacy and is thus naturally ambitious, desiring more power. Likewise, as the impartial judge of the Slither Pit, Mezmo isn't one to mindlessly follow orders like the rest of his brethren and shows a degree of independent thought and tactical thinking, deriding Slithraa's decision to harbor Lloyd and likewise seeing it as an insult to the Hypnobrai image. Unsurprisingly, both his ambition and his dissatisfaction with superiors has even led him to rebel or defect, such as by siding with Skales, supporting Garmadon, or starting his own Slither Pit at Yang Tavern. Additionally, Mezmo has a tendency to speak his mind whenever he feels like it. A proud warrior concerned with the image of the Serpentine as a warrior race, Mezmo quickly showed his disagreement over their pacifistic reforms by continuing their combat-based culture in Yang Tavern, welcoming participants of all races, genders, and identity to fight. Naturally, Mezmo only shows respect to those he deems powerful, supporting Skales for returning the Hypnobrai to vengeance against humanity and likewise praising Kai's success in the Slither Pit. As a result, he has little problem with turning on those he feels are bringing the Serpentine to ruin or have simply become weak, ridiculing Slithraa, turning his back on Skales, accepting Garmadon's defeat, and abandoning his people. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier Mezmo is one of the more strategic-minded Hypnobrai soldiers who does not parade orders when he disagrees with them. Mezmo is not happy with their general being under Lloyd’s control and his complaints are loud and frequent. He comes from a long line of Hypnobrai warriors, so he feels he has a lot to live up to, and the right to more power, and he can’t advance fast enough. Appearances Notes *Mezmo's name is a pun on of the word "mesmerized," which means to hold the attention of someone. This is a reference to how the Hypnobrai have the power to hypnotize. *He was part of the Treble Makers, a band designed by Pythor to win the talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths." *He was mislabeled as appearing in 9444 Cole's Tread Assault in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Club magazine. *Ironically, he is probably the most common Serpentine in the show, but among the rarest in the sets, only appearing in one spinner pack; 9555 Mezmo. *He appears in the front cover of Shadow of Ronin. *Every time another character usurped power from the current leader of the Hypnobrai, Mezmo would always support said person, helping Skales, assisting Garmadon, and once again cheering for Skales upon his coronation as the Snake King. *Mezmo serves as a generic enemy in some levels of LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru. *Mezmo is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite, who also voiced another Serpentine, Fang-Suei. *When Mezmo appears in Season 11, his arms have been recoloured blue. Gallery Mezmo12.png|His Minifigure Mezmo.png|Mezmo's artwork with the Golden Hypno Fang mezmo.com.png|Mezmo on the Ninjago website 16Mezmoandskales.png MoS1MezmoSkales.png 17Mezmosnike.png Stcards.png|Mezmo playing a card game with Spitta N108Mezmo.jpeg|Mezmo in Season 11 SoRMezmoTkn.png|Mezmo in “Shadow of Ronin” MezmoB.png IMG_6676.PNG pl:Mezmo de:Mezmo Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2015 Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu